


A Seasonal Frostiron

by Louiseflower117



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseflower117/pseuds/Louiseflower117
Summary: A small collection of seasonal and special event inspired little fics, that don't really link to anything else, including each other.





	

“Antony, I do not see why I have to wear this ridiculous headband.”

“Because your Antlers!”

 

Loki huffed at Tony's response, staying seated on the sofa of the Avengers common room, as Tony was stringing multicoloured lights up around the room, from the kitchen counter to the frame around the elevator to even across the TV, which Loki was sure that no one would appreciate very much. But there was a plastic imitation of a pine tree, covered in suitably Avenger themed decorations, of arc reactors to shields to mini mjolnirs to arrowheads to being topped with a Hulk figure with a pair of wings made out of glue, paper and multicoloured feathers. It was gaudy and over the top, but Tony seemed to take great pride in his decorating skills, so Loki refrained from commenting.

 

Just like everything else Tony seemed to be about this silly Midgardian festival, the presents piled up both under and around the tree were suitably gaudily wrapped, with sparkly wrapping paper and ribbons of deliberately clashing colours, or so it seemed. Though in fairness, Loki knew that only half of those presents were  _ from _ Tony, the other Avengers had added their own to the pile, and more were surely to come in the last two days before the 25th of December finally descended upon them.

 

“Hey Lokes, come give me a hand with this.”

 

Loki begrudgingly stood, turning to see that Tony, even atop a step ladder, wasn't tall enough to hang up the bunch of twigs and white berries in his hand: mistletoe.

 

“Why are you hanging that from the ceiling beam?”

“So people with walk underneath it.”

 

Loki huffed, waving his hand and hanging the mistletoe from the ceiling without a second thought, mumbling quietly about  _ silly mortals and their silly traditions. _

 

Unfortunately, the god of chaos had not been paying attention to the chaos that Tony had been creating with the lights, and one particular low hanging loop that while normally even his height would not have required him to duck under, the addition of the reindeer antler headband had added several inches. The antlers caught and tangled in the lights, and Loki froze as he realised that he had managed to bring down the whole string of lights. By the time Tony had scrambled down from his step ladder, Loki was well and truly tangled up in a mess of lights.

 

Tony didn't even look ashamed as he broke down in peals of laughter, watching as Loki tried to pick his way out of it, only making the situation worse.

 

“Antony, please-”

“Hold on, Friday, you got a picture of this?”

“Of course sir,”

 

Loki kept his grumbling to a minimum as Tony began to untangle the lights, wrapping them around his arm until Loki was completely free. At which point the reindeer antlers were ripped off his head and tossed down onto the sofa.

 

“Hey come on-”

“Antony, I am not wearing them any more, regardless of how much you enjoy it matching that annoying nickname you've insisted on giving me.”

“A come on Lokes, couples give each other pet names! It's what they do!”

“You Midgardians and your silly traditions.”

 

Loki sat back down on the sofa, and Tony put the lights back up and made sure they were all still working, before standing triumphant in the centre of the room.

 

“So, De-antlered, what do you think?”

“It's gaudy and I don't understand why you've done it, but it's pleasant.”

“That was a very backhanded compliment but thanks. Friday, play Christmas play list in this room and don't stop it until midnight boxing day.”

 

Music started from the myriad different speakers hidden throughout the room: some annoyingly cheerful tune that Loki was glad he hadn't been subjected to before now. Midgardians had a wide array of music which Loki had slowly been discovering: this was one he wished he hadn't discovered.

 

“Antony, what is the significance of someone's mother kissing this Santa Claus?”

“Well, it'd kinda be traumatising for a kid to see their mom kissing the fat bearded man in a red suit.”

 

Loki gave him a blank expression in return,the whole thing making very little sense to him and Tony explaining was only making his more confused.

 

“Santa is the fat guy that delivers all the presents to the little kiddies. But he's not real, it's just the parents pretending, but it makes everyone happy to pretend I guess. Yeah, we Midgardians have some odd traditions.” Tony said, grinning at Loki, knowing full well that he'd been about to say something along those lines. “You just wait til you're here at Easter, Thor gets so competitive trying to find as many eggs as possible. And I bet you'd love Halloween, you could wear all your normal gear outside in public and no one would even question it!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at the glee in Tony's voice, but he couldn't hold back the smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Tony and all the other Avengers were so excited for this time of year, even Natasha had been heard full belly laughing with Bucky, although Loki was sure that was something to do with the mulled wine she had been drinking. There seemed to be a lot of season specific food on Midgaurd, but most of it was good in the winter months.

 

“Hey Lokes, stop your daydreaming and come on, I've got more presents to wrap and you're gonna help me!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes as he stood, walking towards Tony, who had stopped and was grinning like a fool. In response to the questioning look, Tony pointed up between them. 

 

“Yes Antony, we are stood underneath the bunch of mistletoe that you required help to put up earlier.”

“You're gonna have to read up on your  _ silly Midgardian traditions _ if you wanna live in this tower.” Tony informed him.

 

“Like the one about two people under mistletoe.”

“Yes, it is a symbol of love and friendship, something no nine thought capable of doing any harm at all.”

“Wait, what?”

“Mistletoe is very important in Norse mythology, you think I don't know about your supposedly modern idea of kissing under it?”

 

Tony mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like he was cursing his lack of research, but he promptly went silent as Loki lent down and pressed a slight kiss to the corner of his mouth, blinking slightly in mild shock.

  
“Come Antony, you have presents to wrap, and I a plan to form to get Captain America and the Soldier of Winter under some mistletoe together.


End file.
